Mr Monk can't figure it out
by Heathernoel1984
Summary: Mr. Monk's having a really hard time with this one. Could it be becasue he cares to much for Natalie? hints of Monk/Natalie


The Call

As Mr. Monk was having his morning juice and toast alone in his apartment he was making a mental list of all the errands to run that day. He needed to pick up laundry at the cleaners, go to the local store for more Windex, and now he needed a loaf of bread because the particular piece he had in his hand at that moment was the only acceptable piece in that loaf. Suddenly, the phone rang. It was the captain. Monk new right off that something was wrong because the captain almost always called Natalie's cell phone instead of his house.

Captain: Monk, what are you doing right now?

Monk: Breakfast. But when Natalie gets here we'll probably be busy all day. Is it another case? I know something's not right about that locksmith. I just can't see it.

Captain: Monk. Natalie won't be coming today. I'm not sure how to say this but she was attacked during the night. She's getting out of the hospital now.

Monk: Oh my God! Why didn't she call me? Why didn't you call me? Is she ok? What happened?

Captain: She's ok now. Here's the thing Monk. We have a black and white outside your house so I don't think you should leave or do anything really.

Monk: What? Why? Natalie's been attacked! Of course I'm going to see her. I'll get the officer to take me over.

Captain: He can't do that Monk. He's on surveillance. He's staking you out. You really shouldn't try to leave.

Monk: Why? Why are you watching me? Natalie's the one… Captain what happened? What's going on?

Captain: Monk, sit down. You're not going to handle this well. It was an attempted rape. She's ok though, it's lucky as hell Natalie's smart and strong. She fought back and he finally ran.

Monk: Oh my!...How is she? I have to see her.

Captain: Monk that's the problem. There was some evidence at the house. Monk do you have a key to Natalie's?

Monk: N..n..no. Why? What kind of evidence? Do you know who it was?

Captain: No..well I don't think so but some of the guys here have a theory. And I have to admit it looks bad.

Monk: Captain just tell me.

Captain: It's you Monk. It looks like it was you. That's why there's a uniform outside. We've been watching your house since it happened.

Monk: Leland. You can't, you can't se serious. You can't think I would do that; especially Natalie….

Captain: That's my point Adrian. I don't believe it. I don't think...I mean I know you couldn't have.

"Ummhmm" was all he could mumble through the tears. Monk adored Natalie and to know she was hurt and violated like that was beyond his worst imaginings but then to be suspected of something so awful was all his fragile state could handle.

Captain: I've called Dr. Kroger and he's on his way. But I have to tell you Monk it does look bad and you'll have to talk to him with a third party present. You know...in case you were to confess or ...You know how this works. Monk, do you need a lawyer?

Monk: I…I…

Captain: You know what…Just calm down. I'm coming over to get you now. Just stay inside until I get there.

Monk hung up the phone out of pure habit because his mind was reeling and he couldn't put another cognitive thought in there if he had to. He had to rethink all this. First he finds out that his assistant… who was he kidding…she was more than that. She's his friend and almost constant companion. He trusted her and he thought she trusted him. Then he thought about Natalie, how was she he wondered. Did she think he did it? He didn't think he could handle it if she did. But then no, she wouldn't believe that. She knew him. Right?

The ride

About 15 minutes later Adrian heard the knock on the door and wiped his eyes and went to answer it. Stott was looking at his shoes when Monk opened the door. He looked up and the Captain must have slipped into a detective mode because he looked Monk up and down as if trying to read his mind or maybe trying to see through him. Leland couldn't help but feel guilty for his momentary doubt in his friend. He then really looked at Adrian and realized the pain he was in. His eyes were red and even though he was cleanly dressed and buttoned up like always he now looked somehow disheveled. Leland felt sorry for his friend and even though Monk usually didn't care for physical human contact when Leland reached out and patted his friend on the arm he was comforted.

Leland: Are you ok? I mean, are you ready? I have to tell you Monk, you're our prime suspect. I'm not going to cuff you though. Let's call it a professional courtesy. He then reached around Monk to sort of gently escort him out of the house.

The ride was a quiet one, almost silent except for Monk's occasional question about Natalie and the Captain's short and to the point answer.

Monk: Is she really ok? I mean, he didn't….I mean it was an "attempted" …you know…

He couldn't bring himself to say it. To think about his friend being attacked… in her bed…. at night was bad enough and he somehow thought saying it out loud would make it more possible so he trailed off as if it was better to not know.

Captain: No, Monk, he didn't…you know. She fought him off in time.

But by now Mr. Monk had another, just as terrible, thought in his mind.

Monk: What about Julie? How is she? Where is she?

Captain: She's fine. She's quite a girl. She's the one who called.

Monk: She saw it happening?

Mr. Monk then held his face in his hands and started to cry again. He felt so helpless and useless all at the same time. He felt like he should have been there…to protect them.

Captain: She heard…something… and then Natalie screamed and Julie had her cell in her room and called Randy then 911. She really was amazing and held together well. I saw her this morning at the hospital and she was tired but otherwise doing well.

Monk: Thank God. Well, I mean not for what happened to Natalie…

Stott looked over at Monk and swallowed hard and said "It could have been much worse." Monk knew that was true. Then he turned to look out the window at the clouds in the sky and he did thank God for Natalie, and what didn't happen to her.

Within moments they were at the police station. The captain again escorted Monk by the back into and interrogation room where they met with Dr. Kroger who was already there and waiting.

Captain: I'll wait on the other side of the mirror so you can at least feel like you have some privacy.

Then Mr. Monk said "thanks" and Dr. Kroger nodded in approval.

Dr. Kroger: Well Adrian, I've been filled in pretty well and it's not my place to question you about it. I'm only here to asses you for the police and to make sure you're ok. How are you feeling?

Monk looked up from the table at Dr. Kroger as if to say how do you think I'm feeling? But instead Mr. Monk just said "As well as can be expected I guess."

Dr. Kroger: You seem to be holding together well. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?

Monk: They think I did it.

Dr. Kroger: Yes, I've been told you're a suspect.

Monk: A suspect? I'm the prime suspect. Leland said they have evidence. I don't think Leland is lying to me. It's just that I'm at her house all the time. Of course my finger prints are all over the place. What could be there that would make them think that I attacked her? I can't imagine.

Dr. Kroger: Do you have any theories? I can't help but notice that you're talking like you think someone set you up? Why is it that you think your friends would do that to you?

Monk was playing with his hands while Dr. Kroger was talking and he didn't have a reply. He didn't think his friends would set him up. He was just dying to see Natalie. He'd had enough talking about it. He'd had time to absorb the news and he wanted more than anything to see Natalie and make sure for himself that she was ok. And that she didn't blame him.

Monk: I'm ok Dr. Kroger. I appreciate you coming but I really just want to see Natalie. I want to talk to her.

Dr. Kroger: Adrian, I'm afraid that's not possible. You're a suspect in her case. They can't let you just walk in her house. You understand?

Monk: That's my point! I don't understand how I can be a suspect. I would never hurt Natalie. Never. Not the way they say.

Dr. Kroger: I'm glad you brought that up Adrian. I think we should talk about what happened to her. Someone attempted to rape her. We need to talk about how that makes you feel.

Monk: How it makes me feel? It makes me feel terrible. It makes me angry. It makes me feel like I should be with her and Julie to protect them.

Dr. Kroger: The cops are watching the house. They're safe now.

Monk: It's more than that. It's more than protecting them right now. I feel like it's my job to always be there for them. Why didn't she call me?

Dr. Kroger wasn't sure what to say but just then the Captain came back in the room and told them they'd have to continue the talk later. They needed to ask Monk a few questions now that they were satisfied he was in a decent metal state. Dr. Kroger then left the room so that the captain and Monk could talk.

Captain: Monk, we're going to need to search your house. I know you know what that entails but I promise Randy and I will be there and we'll be careful.

While the captain was talking about searching the house all Monk could do was cringe at the thought of people in his house going through his things but he imagined Natalie felt worse and he desperately wanted to prove himself, so he agreed.

Monk: Captain, is there anything else I can do. I don't guess** I** can look at the house? Actually, I'd really like to talk to Natalie.

Captain: Monk, personally I'd love to know what you think about the house and I'm working on getting photos for you to look at, but no, we can't let you in. And as far as Natalie goes, I wouldn't advice you to contact her but I'll let her know you want to talk with her and then it will be her decision.

Monk: What do you mean? What are you saying? She doesn't want to talk to me? She thinks I?...

Mr. Monk stood up in his shock and amazement but then sat back down as the sadness rolled in. He couldn't believe Natalie could think he would do that. He was desperate to find out what really happened.

Natalie's side

Natalie and Julie were being escorted home by Randy and a few other officers. They arrived at the house and the uniformed cops went ahead just to make sure everything was as they left it and then Natalie, Julie, and Randy followed. After checking the whole house the others cops left but Randy stayed, more as a friend than a cop. Natalie sat on the couch while Julie said he was exhausted and went upstairs to bed. Randy made some drinks for both of them then sat in the living room with Natalie.

Randy: Do you really think it was Monk?

Natalie: I don't know. My heart says no way but you saw the clothes, and the room, and he said my name. I don't know who else it could have been.

Randy: Well the evidence sure is against him but I just can't believe it. He's so….

Natalie: I know. I think I know that better than anyone but I'm also afraid.

At that moment Randy got a call. It was the Captain informing him that Monk wanted to talk to Natalie. He said he'd pass it along and get back.

Randy: Natalie that was Stott. He's with Monk now. Of course Monk's denying everything and he's being very cooperative with us but he really wants to talk to you.

Natalie's heart began to race. She didn't know what to do. Part of her was scared to death at the prospect of talking to him but then the other part wanted nothing more so she agreed to talk to him on the phone. She just couldn't bring herself to see him in person yet.

Natalie: Randy, call him back. I'll talk to Mr. Monk on the phone.

Randy dialed the number and Stott picked up and passed the phone to Monk.

Monk: Natalie! How are you? I've been so worried.

Natalie: I'm fine. I guess I got out of it well enough, considering the circumstances.

Monk: Good. I'm so sorry Natalie. That this happened I mean. I'm doing everything I can to clear my name so I can get on the case and figure it out. I don't know why they think it was me.

Natalie: Have they not told you what happened? Have you not seen pictures? Mr. Monk they think it was you because before...it happened...he cleaned the house. Everything was picked up, the laundry was folded, and my clothes…my clothes were…

Monk: Natalie, you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I'll see pictures. I'll figure it out. I promise.

Natalie: Mr. Monk. I know your habits and quirks and that's the evidence. It's all over the place.

Monk: Natalie you can't think I would do this.

Natalie: That just it. My heart tells me it couldn't have been you but it looks like you were here and Mr. Monk, he knew my name…he said my name…and it...it was your voice.

After that she started crying and Randy took the phone back and they ended the conversation. Stott was left in a dark interrogation room with Monk, who at this point also had tears in his eyes.

Monk: She thinks it was me. She really thinks it was me.

Captain: Now Monk, I've talked to her remember and she doesn't want to believe that. She just sees the evidence and doesn't know what to think so she's being careful. You can understand that.

Monk: I have to see her. I have to see the house. That's the only way I can prove myself.

Captain: I'll see what I can do but I know you know it won't be easy. I'm going to have to pull every string I've got.

Monk: Thank you Leland.

Back over at Natalie's house Randy felt everything was secure so he told Natalie to go to bed and he'd be back over in a few hours to check on them. So Natalie went to her room but everything was still tidied up and her night clothes were still eerily folded on the side chair next to her bed. She desperately wanted to believe it wasn't Mr. Monk but who else would peel each article of clothing off carefully, so as not to tear or pop a button off her and fold them neatly and place them one by one in the chair? She just couldn't sleep there so she climbed into Julie's bed with her. They both felt a little safer with the other right there.

After only an hour and a half Randy was back. Natalie awoke to his knocking on the door and sat straight up in bed. She didn't know how to process the dream she'd just had but she knew that it was Mr. Monk who'd attacked her. She dreamed that Mr. Monk was there that night. He was making advances to her and she shocked herself to find that she liked it. He touched her arm and a tingle went down her entire body. She couldn't wait for him to lean in and kiss her. The next thing she knew they were in her room and kissing. But in the dream she couldn't wait. She felt safe and happy. It was a sharp contrast to how she felt the night before. Now she was both excited and terrified. She was thrilled and relieved that she was now positive it was not Mr. Monk who'd hurt her but now she was terrified to learn of these new feelings. What was she going to do?

After another minute there was another knock and she was jarred out of her thoughts and back to the present. She answered the door and it was Randy. They'd gotten the search warrant for Mr. Monk's house and he just stopped in to check on them on the way over.

The search

Monk's apartment was of course immaculate when Stott and Randy and a few others got there to search it. It was really an easy search because everything was right where it should be. This was exactly what surprised Leland when he looked in Monk's closet. He had a glimmer of doubt when he noticed Monk was missing several shirts and coats. Then Randy walked in the room and Stott showed him. Randy said that Natalie had said it was laundry pick up day so they were satisfied that that's where the missing articles were. Stott then looked at Monk's bed to see if he slept there last night but with Monk it was impossible to tell. He spent the first several waking minutes of each day meticulously making his bed to perfection. That would be no help. Then the picture of Trudy on the night stand caught his eye. He sat on the bed and held the photo in hand for a few seconds before turning to Randy and saying "there's just no way". Randy was perplexed. "no way what?" he said. Then the captain said "after 11 years he still keeps her picture by the bed". Stott and Randy now had no doubt in their minds that Adrian Monk could not have done it.

They found nothing to incriminate Monk so when he finally was allowed back into his house he had a lot to do. He now had to re-clean everything that was touched and vacuum the rugs where countless people had come in and out and then after a few hours he felt at ease enough to think about eating dinner. The dishes were almost done when the phone rang. He was a little afraid to answer because of the last time he was in the situation, but he did anyway. It was the captain with good news. Natalie wanted to see him. He was thrilled. Then the captain said that he couldn't be a part in their meeting since it was a reported crime and he wasn't allowed to know anything about it. Then Stott warned Monk to be careful and make sure Natalie came to him so as not to look guilty. Mr. Monk couldn't wait for her to call. He wasn't sure if she'd call tonight or wait till morning but it didn't matter he wasn't going to sleep either way. It wasn't long at all before the phone rang again. This time it was Natalie.

Natalie: Mr. Monk I'm so sorry. I know you're not really supposed to be here but I'd really like you to come over. I'm not sure what to do because I don't want you to get in trouble but I had to report it and I really do want to know who it was and why he wanted me. Will you come, if I come get you I mean?

Monk: I can't think of any place I'd rather be.

Natalie: Great! Julie and I will be there in 10 or 15 minutes.

When he hung up the phone he could not have been happier or more relieved. He had Natalie back.

Knock knock knock. When Adrian heard the knock his heart skipped a beat. He knew it was them. Then it struck him that he was equally excited to see Julie. She was like a daughter to him and he hated her thinking badly of him. When he opened the door it was wonderful and horrible at the same time. It was of course wonderful to see them and he, Adrian Monk, actually wanted to hug them both but it was 

awful because Natalie did have some small bumps and bruises on her face and hands. Seeing her like that made it all the more real to him. Someone had attacked her. Someone had…he couldn't even think about it. Now he had to hug her, to reassure her. She was glad he did. She wanted to hug him too but she thought he might be a little upset with her for doubting him. It was a nice friendly hug but Julie did notice that it lasted a little long.

In just a few more minutes they were back at Natalie's. Julie went on in because she was tired again. She's also decided she would go to school the next day to try to get some normalcy back so she went to her room to change clothes. Meanwhile Monk and Natalie were on the porch.

Natalie: Mr. Monk, I need to say something. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for….

Monk: Natalie you don't need to apologize. I know you were scared. You just wanted to be sure. I understand.

She patted him on the back and she wrapped her arm in his and they went inside and sat on the couch. Natalie was holding together well and by this point she'd been through the story many times and was getting better at repeating it.

Natalie: He just sounded so much like you and he knew my name and Julie's name and the house looks like you were here. You can see that. And your jacket and belt were here. They were folded next to my clothes. I didn't know what to think but when we got home Julie and I took a nap and I had a dream. I won't go into details but it was about you and when I woke up I just knew, for certain, that it wasn't you. It couldn't have been.

Monk: My coat and belt were here? That's not possible. They couldn't have been mine. I can't remember ever taking my jacket off here and I know I've never taken my belt off.

Natalie: I know Mr. Monk. Everyone who knows you knows that and that's why between your clothes and the fact that I was stripped and my clothes folded just as neatly, it looked like you were going to….

Monk: I get it. Ok. I get it. Natalie I need you to as "gently" as possible describe to me what happened.

Natalie: Ok, well I was asleep upstairs and I woke up to someone putting the blind fold on me. I tried to grab it but that's when he…he grabbed my hands and…and tied one up. I was slapping him and trying to wiggle free and that's when he said it. He called me Natalie. He said "Natalie, quit". It was your voice Mr. Monk. I thought it was you so I said "Mr. Monk stop it! What are you doing?" Then he asked where Julie was. That really scared me. I thought he/you would go after her next. That's when I hoped it was you. I thought that even if you did hurt me you wouldn't hurt her. I know you love her.

Monk: It's ok Natalie. Take a breath. I do love Julie like a daughter but Natalie, I also care about you. I'd never hurt you Natalie. I really need you to know that.

She put her hand on his and looked into his eyes.

Natalie: I know Mr. Monk. I know you do…

While looking away to hide his blushing he worked up the question "Why just one hand?"

Natalie: Umm…he pulled my shirt off...

Monk: Ok. That's enough.

Natalie: I know it bothers you Mr. Monk. It bothers me too. But it's important. He pulled it off one arm first then tied the second arm and then…

Natalie started to cry so Monk moved closer to her debating whether or not to put his arm around her. She leaned into him and put her head on his chest so he felt obligated to hold her and make her feel safe. After a few minutes she calmed down and dried her eyes and was able to continue.

Natalie: I'm ok now. He let the first arm go and pulled my shirt off and over my head.

"Ok. That's enough." Monk said. He was very flustered now and really didn't want to have this conversation. As soon as he had that thought he realized he wouldn't have this conversation for anyone else, but Natalie wasn't just anyone. He had to solve this so he had to listen.

Monk: What happened next?

Natalie: Then he tied my free hand back up and I could hear him folding the clothes. That's when I new I had to fight. He was going to…

Monk: Ok… but he didn't did he?

Natalie: No, thank God.

Monk: And just how did you get away?

Natalie: Well, to be honest I just freaked out and started kicking and screaming and I must have got a good shot in because he stopped fighting me back. Then I heard him leaving the room and after just a minute Julie came in. I hated her to see me like that but she was so strong. She untied me and I was so scared I just got up and grabbed Julie by the hand and ran outside. When we got outside she told me she'd called Randy already when she heard screaming and he was on his way. It was only seconds until he arrived but I was so embarrassed when he got there because I was standing there in next to nothing. Luckily he was alone and he gave me his coat.

Monk was completely awkward now. He couldn't get the idea of Natalie standing outside in her underwear out of his mind. He wished he was there. He would have given her his coat. Hell, he would have given her the shirt of his back. At that moment he tensed up and dropped her hand. He couldn't believe that thought crossed his mind. He felt guilty about having it because he used to love when Trudy would wear his day old shirts around the house. She used to say they were better that way because then they smelled like him instead of the cleaners. He'd never imagined any other woman in them. But in this case he thought Trudy would understand.

Natalie: Mr. Monk? Are you ok?

Monk: I can't figure out why someone would do this.

Natalie: I can't either. I mean I know the evidence looks bad but I don't think in anyone's heart they believe you did this. I don't think anyone believes you even could do this.

Monk smiled at her and stood up. He had to admit that the room did look pretty good but the arrangement of apples in the bowl on the table just wasn't right. He walked over and started arranging them. Right then Julie came down stairs. She looked him over for a minute then ran across the room and squeezed him so hard he couldn't breathe.

Julie: Oh Mr. Monk I knew it couldn't have been you!

Natalie: Julie what do you mean?

Monk looked at Natalie in surprise. He didn't understand what was going on. He decided that this was between them and stepped back.

Julie: Mom, I know you didn't want me to know they were saying it was Mr. Monk but I heard his voice. I woke up because I heard him call your name and thought something was wrong. I walked down the hall to your door and heard you crying and saying no so I ran back to my room and called Lieutenant Disher because I didn't know what to do. He said to call 911 and he was coming over. I know I shouldn't have lied but I saw how upset you were that I found you like that and I just didn't think it mattered why I called the cops. I just decided to go with whatever you said.

Natalie gave her daughter a hug and said "what would I do without you?"

Monk was feeling a bit out of place and embarrassed to be watching this emotional outpour between mother and daughter but he was cornered in the kitchen. Just then Natalie motioned to him and when he reached her she pulled him into the "family" hug. He couldn't remember feeling more welcome anywhere in years. Little did they know but all three of them were having the very same thought at the very same time…that they could stay like this forever.

After a minute or two Natalie told Julie to say goodnight to Mr. Monk and go to bed. It was late and if she still wanted to go to school the next day she needed to get some sleep. So Julie scampered up the stairs looking more like an eight year old than a teenager.

Monk: Her dad would be so proud.

Natalie's heart sank a little but she agreed. Mitch would be proud of her.

Natalie: Thank you Mr. Monk. I think he'd be proud too, and coming from you that's a real compliment.

Monk looked at Natalie standing in the perfect spot for the moon's light through the window to fall right on her face. He's never really noticed how lovely she was. He could see every little wrinkle and blemish now because she hadn't put on any make up today, but he thought right now, standing in her kitchen in sweats with no make up and hair pulled back, she was at her most beautiful. She was real, not like his 

visits with Trudy. This woman was here and she cared for him and he was seeing that he cared for her more than he thought. But then he shouldn't be thinking like this. Especially after what just happened to her. He could see that they were safe and it was late and he knew he should leave. He really shouldn't have been there in the first place.

Monk: Well, it's late. I guess I should go home.

Natalie: I can't take you now. I just sent Julie to bed and I'm really not comfortable leaving her alone here yet. Mr. Monk would you, as a favor to me, stay here tonight? We still have no idea who it really was last night and I'm a little afraid.

Monk: I understand but I don't have a place…

Natalie: I can't sleep in my bed yet. I tried earlier so I'll stay in Julie's room with her and you can sleep in my room. I've already remade the bed and gotten ride of those sheets, and it's clean. I also asked Randy to pick up your laundry while he was out so you have clean clothes. You can't say no.

Monk: If it means that much to you then ok. But you should get some sleep too.

Natalie walked up the stairs turning out the light as she went and Mr. Monk trailed behind double checking everything. When they reached the top of the stairs Natalie turned around and said "goodnight Mr. Monk." Before he could stop himself he leaned in and kissed her forehead and said "goodnight Natalie".

Needless to say Monk didn't have the best night sleep he'd ever had. Natalie was right and the room was clean but it just wasn't his. He didn't have his things and it wasn't easy but he just kept thinking that it was for Natalie and it would only be one night. He was up at daybreak so he decided to make breakfast for the girls. He'd cooked there before so he knew where things were and what they liked. He had just finished breakfast when Julie came down the stairs. She jumped and pulled her robe closed when she saw him.

Julie: Mr. Monk what are you doing here?

Monk: You're mom didn't tell you I was here?

Julie: No, I just set my cell for school and put it under my pillow so she wouldn't hear it. I thought I'd walk down to April's and ride with her to school so mom could sleep.

Monk: That was thoughtful.

Julie: Speaking of thoughtful… thanks for breakfast. Mom never cooks like this!

Monk: No problem. What would you like?

Julie: How about one of everything. We didn't get anything all day yesterday.

So Julie and Mr. Monk sat together and ate breakfast and had a lovely morning. Then it was time for Julie to get ready for school and Monk to clean up. When Julie was dressed and ready she came downstairs and started to leave. Mr. Monk not knowing which of the girls to leave alone decided to stand outside and watch Julie walk to her friend's house. He stayed at the curb until Julie got in the car with her friend and Mrs. Smith took the girls to school. Feeling accomplished in his tasks of the morning he went back inside to check on Natalie. He made it to the door and pressed his ear to listen for her. He didn't hear anything so he knocked gently but nothing. Not really knowing what to do he cracked the door open but couldn't see her face or her breathing so he went inside but just as he knelt over her and reached to pull the blanket up over her she rolled over and opened her eyes. She screamed and pulled the blanket close around her neck.

Monk: Natalie, it's ok. It's ok. He gently rubbed her arm until she calmed down. Are you ok now?

Natalie: Yeah, I'm ok. I'm sorry I freaked out like that. It's just that's how it started…you know…before.

Monk couldn't find the words to say so he just sat there rubbing her arm again until she leaned in to him and he held her. They were both lost in thoughts of each other and what a perfect moment they were having that they almost didn't hear the knocking on the door downstairs. Natalie had a feeling she knew who it was and that scared her. Monk had the same thought and they looked at each other for advice.

Monk: That'll be the Captain. You should go answer it.

Natalie: Yeah I think you're right.

They both headed down the stairs but went separate ways at the bottom, Natalie to the door and Monk back to the kitchen. Natalie opened the door and sure enough it was the Captain and Randy. They were asking how she was when they saw him.

Stott: Monk! What are you doing here? I can't believe this.

Natalie: Captain, calm down. I asked him to stay.

Stott: Stay! Monk, you've been here all night?

Randy: This is getting interesting.

Everyone turned back and looked at Randy then simultaneously decided to ignore him. Monk just stood in the kitchen fidgeting and not knowing what to say. But Natalie came to his rescue.

Natalie: Captain. I called him last night and brought him over to look at the house and see what he came up with. I know it wasn't him. Mr. Monk could barely talk about it with me. He can't really be a suspect anymore can he? I mean when you think about it?

Stott: I'm afraid Mr. Monk is very much a suspect. I'm not happier about it than any of you but until we prove something there's nothing I can do. Monk, since you're here. What do you think?

Monk: Well he's pretty good. I've only changed a few things but last night when I was trying to go to sleep I noticed something that I'm surprised Natalie didn't notice. I was lying in bed and…

Randy: In bed? Where did you sleep? You weren't on the couch?

Stott: Randy that's none of your business.

Natalie: It's no one's business because nothing happened.

Natalie went over and grabbed Monk by the arm and said "Mr. Monk is a gentleman."

Monk just blushed a little and rubbed his face and said "Back to the case… "very nonchalantly but he was flattered and honored that Natalie stuck up for him..Especially after what they'd just gone through.

Monk: It was dark so there wasn't much detail but the clothes were folded right but they weren't stacked right. They went from dark to light when obviously they should be light to dark.

Randy: What does that prove?

Natalie: He was copying you! He was trying to make it look like it was you. But he messed up!

Stott: That's no easy task. He must have studied you for weeks.

Monk: I thought about that but I couldn't figure it out. How would I not notice someone watching me that closely for that long? It was bothering me all night last night. But then this morning I watched Julie off to her friends and saw it. My focus was split between Julie and Natalie. I was so distracted and frustrated.

Here's what happened…Natalie's attacker was framing me. He wanted everyone but mostly Natalie to think I was attacking her.

Randy: He wasn't to smart choosing something you'd never do.

Monk: Or maybe he was. We've all been focused on this and gotten distracted and that was his plan. He didn't care if it was convincing to the police or not. He was never trying to get me arrested .He just wanted me away from him and Natalie away from me. It is the locksmith. He's got so much going on with all the customers he stole from that he knew if I made any connection between his clients I'd connect it to him.

Stott: Locksmith? The one we can't get anything on?

Monk: Exactly. We must have been getting close because he was getting nervous. It's been a difficult case and I've suspected him but I haven't been able to get it. We've been questioning him a lot and he's been paying attention. He was using my "visits" to learn everything he could about me. When I saw the clothes stacked dark to light I knew I should know. I should have figured it out but I was so distracted and upset and worried about Natalie that I couldn't focus. But after Julie left and I went back in the door I got it. I never had a key to Natalie's house.

Natalie: No, and that's because I like to sleep at night. I thought about giving you one but then you might come over instead of your usual phone call.

Monk: I know that but the locksmith didn't. He came by here sometime when he new no one would be here and made a key.

Randy: I did notice him watching you guys but I thought he just had a thing for blondes.

Randy nudged Natalie a little to lighten her mood. She was looking nervous and he thought she might be anticipating another late night visit.

Stott: That was sure risky to try something so big when all he wanted to do was distract you. If he'd gotten caught with the attempted rape he'd have been in deeper than robbery.

Monk: Well distracting me wasn't really the main focus of the plan. He meant to get Natalie to quit.

Natalie: He thought if he attacked me as you I would quit whether you got arrested or not. That's why he took the time to clean. But what about the voice, he couldn't have picked that up from watching you.

Stott: He would have had to record you.

Monk: Exactly. He had some kind of recording device that he turned on when we were there then he just edited for the pieces he wanted.

Randy: It's easy to do. All he would have had to have is a nice cell phone.

Natalie: Which he could afford for what he was stealing from his customers.

Stott: Great. Now all we have to do is prove it.

Monk: Fingerprints! I went on and on about my fingerprints being everywhere that no one dusted. The clothes are still there. I knew I have to leave them.

Natalie: You did? You didn't fix them? I'm so proud of you.

Monk: It was worth it.

Natalie gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. When she turned for a wipe Monk grabbed her arm.

Monk: It's ok Natalie. That one can stay on.

They both blushed.

The next day

Natalie walked into Monk's house just like nothing ever happened.

Natalie: Good Morning Boss.

Monk: Morning Natalie. Feeling better today?

Natalie: Yeah, I got my room back to normal and finally slept after the captain called and said they'd arrested the locksmith.

Monk: Yeah, I heard that they got him. Finally.

Natalie: You would have figured it out Mr. Monk. That's why he was so desperate.

Monk: Yeah, I guess.

Natalie: Mr. Monk, remember I said I had a dream about you? That's how I knew it wasn't you.

Monk: Are you going to tell me you're psychic now?

Natalie looked away and blushed. Psychic, she thought. What if she was? She couldn't tell him yet. The idea still embarrassed her. She knew it'd just embarrass him.

Natalie: I don't know Mr. Monk. I guess we'll find out.

The end


End file.
